This invention relates generally to a system for rolling and unrolling a web for uncovering and covering a surface on which the web rests. More particularly, the web is in the form of a large, one-piece storable artificial material suitable for covering a playing field, but which may be removed when necessary.
Large sized artifical materials are utilized as surface coverings for base surfaces such as playing surfaces for football and baseball and other applications, and require apparatus for handling such material in laying it down and rolling it up on a spindle or core. Normally, carriers are provided for laying and removing the cover, with or without a vehicle, such that the carriers support the bulky and extremely heavy rolled material as they traverse the playing field during coering and uncovering. It can be seen that the cost of providing and powering the necessary equipment to carry out the rolling and unrolling operations for artificial turf material, can be extremely high, and the operations time-consuming and labor intensive.
Moreover, prior techniques employed in rolling and unrolling such a cover are beset with problems in bulging of the web during web rolling and unrolling which increases the likelihood of web damage due to pinching or creasing and results in uneven covering of the playing field.